


Stay With Me

by KayomiKitten



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, sad confused roger noises, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayomiKitten/pseuds/KayomiKitten
Summary: Roger is having a bad day, but luckily his family is there to help.
Relationships: John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random little one shot I did because my brain was being very rude to me. 
> 
> I’m not really happy with how it came out, but maybe someone else will like it. 
> 
> If you’re waiting on the next chapter of Now I’m Here, it’s coming, but slowly. 
> 
> I hope 2021 is treating you well 💕

It was one of those days. 

Roger lays in his bed, staring at the wall, not ready to get up and confront the day. The thoughts racing through his mind seemed to pin him in place, relentlessly switching from one unpleasant thing to the next, refusing to give him a break. 

He didn’t know why days like this had to happen. They seemed to come out of nowhere sometimes, with no warning. He’d go to bed feeling practically fine, and then wake to find himself in a world without joy, or beauty, or color. Everything feels pointless, redundant, and unappealing. 

With a heavy sigh, Roger pulls the blanket tighter around himself. He knew logically there was nothing truly wrong, he was just being an idiot, he needed to get up and start the day. He couldn’t hide away from the world all day, but that’s all he wanted to do. 

It’s not as if he didn’t try to stop it, try to shake himself out of these moods when they came. He always tried. He should get out of bed, but he’s so tired, so unmotivated. He should eat some breakfast, but his empty stomach didn’t rumble, seemingly as uninterested in leaving bed as he was. 

He went back and forth, fighting a losing battle with his subconscious. 

I need to get out of bed.

_ Why? What reason is there to get up?  _

I can’t sit here and wallow in my own sadness all day. 

_ Why not? What’s the point in fighting your own mind? You can’t stop these feelings, you will never escape them. _

I have to get up, I have to, I have a life to live. 

_ Is it even a life worth living?  _

He clamped his eyes shut to hold back the tears forming there. He rolls onto his back, hands coming up to his head, fingers digging into his blonde locks, as if he could physically claw the bad thoughts out of his mind. 

“Roger?” Brian's voice calls out, accompanied by some soft knocking. “You up, mate? It’s nearly lunchtime. ” 

Roger doesn’t answer, so filled with toxic thoughts he doesn’t feel capable of words, only letting out a small whimper, though it’s enough for his bandmate to hear. His door opens and he makes a half hearted attempt to hide himself under the covers. 

“Rog?” There are gentle hands on him, pulling him out of his hiding place, and he whimpers again. His tearful eyes meet Brian’s concerned ones. 

There is a war in his mind, caught between wanting to push the guitarist away, and wanting to cling to him just as desperately as he can. 

“Oh Rog.” He's pulled against the others chest, lanky arms wrapping around him. His eyes slipped shut again as he felt the arms squeeze him gently. “It’s a bad day isn't it?” 

The others knew about Rogers' mind. They knew about his bad days, about how dark his thoughts could get. It would’ve been impossible to hide his misery in such close quarters. 

Roger nods, tears slipping down down his cheeks, despite his effort to hold them in. Brian coos, holding him moor tightly, offering no snark or judgement, only comfort. 

“Brimi…” He whispers through his misery, knowing full well he can’t cope on his own. “Help me.” 

“Of course, Rog, of course.” Roger takes in a watery sigh at this. He knew Brian would never deny him help when asked, none of them would, but it’s still a relief to hear. “Cmon, let’s go find Fred and Deacy.” 

Roger has half a mind to protest this, some part of him wanting to hold on to the small sliver of pride he still had after being caught having a breakdown. He just feels himself nodding instead, he knows, as all of them do by now, being alone is the last thing he needs on days like this. 

He’s immediately greeted with the voice of Freddie once he’s led out of his room. 

“Good morning Roger, but whatever is the matter?” 

“Our Roger is having a bad day I’m afraid.” Brian answers for him, which he’s thankful for. If he tried to speak he’s not sure it would be steady or even coherent. 

“Ohh, poor dear!” Freddie’s mother instincts kick in straight away. “Bring him here, Bri.” 

Roger is placed on the sofa with Freddie to one side and Brian to the other. Still tearful, but feelings marginally better now that he was caged between the two. Even just being in the presence of his best friends causing the dark thoughts to be less prominent. 

“Rog?” Brian asks, waiting til the drummer looks at him fully before continuing. “Do you want me to go get John?” 

Roger hesitates, stuck between yes and no. He really doesn’t want Brian to leave, the guitarist’s calm presence doing wonders for him. On the other hand, he really  _ really  _ wants Deacs there too. Their little family could never feel even close to completely without the sassy little bassist rounding it out. 

He frowns, contemplating, and Brian smiles in understanding. He knows it’s hard on Roger. When he’s this vulnerable and shaken, he doesn’t like the boys being out of his sight for even a moment. Like he’s afraid the monsters inside of his head will eat them if they aren’t with him. 

“It’ll only take him a moment, love.” Freddie gently assures. He decides, nodding, figuring losing Brian for a second would be worth it to have all three of them. 

Eventually he finds himself wrapped up in his favorite fuzzy blanket, all four of the boys fitting, albeit snuggly, on the couch together. A warm mug of tea was thrust into his shaking hands, a lighthearted comedy was switched on the telly, and three sets of arms encased him. 

“Don’t worry Rog, we’ll take care of you, it’s okay.” 

“Everything is going to be alright, darling, everything is going to be just fine.” 

“We love you, Roger.”

He soaked up their softly spoken words, little whispers of affirmation and affection. Their love seemed to burrow into his very soul. soothing, healing, brightening up what had been darkened by his treacherous mind. Slowly but surely, the clouds lifted, and he began to feel like himself again. 

He mumbled out a sincere thanks to all of them when he felt steady enough to speak again, which just made them hug him that much tighter. It wasn’t the last bad day Roger would have in his life, and he knew that full well. 

But he also knew that as long as he had his family here with him, he would never have to face one alone. 

  
  
  



End file.
